Over the Edge
by RenesmeeCullenForeverwithJake
Summary: Bella Swan knows what takes place in the streets of Seattle Washington. She is one of the best lawyers the state has but she also has a fourteen year old daughter named Vanessa who looks at life a little differently.


Chapter 1

*Bella's POV*

_Amelia Rollins, 17 year old girl, taken on January 16__th__ 2009, found dead on September 21__st__ 2011, was raped and beaten to death. _

I feel the chills go down my back and I shut the folder. I don't know what it is like to lose a daughter but I know what it must feel like. The poor parents. I heard my door open and in walks my beautiful daughter Vanessa. Her bronze curls bounce lightly against her shoulders, her flawless face smiles as she comes to stand next to me. Her little fingers touch my new blue cardigan.

"You look nice today." Her voice was like a melody to my ears.

"As do you." I whisper as I touch the white fabric of her shirt. Her eyes light up in excitement.

"Really?" She asked. I laugh lightly to myself as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her towards me.

"You always look beautiful to me." I whisper kissing her arm. Her hands roam aimlessly through my brown hair that I decided to keep down for the day.

"Mom?" She asked after a couple of moment of silence.

"Yeah Ness?" I asked. She takes her hands away from my hair and pulled out of my arms. I instantly miss her warm body.

"Can I hang out with some friends tonight?" She asked. I pushed my chair away from the desk I was working on and spin it to face her. Crossing my legs I eye her.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" I asked.

"Not sure yet." She said.

"Yes you do." I knew her better than she thought. She sighed huffing.

"Fine we wanted to walk around Seattle." She admitted.

"Your fourteen." I stated the obvious. She gave me the duh look.

"I know that." She said. Ah here comes the teenage hormonal attitude that I just so gosh darn love.

"Vanessa." I said sternly. Vanessa huffed and put her hands on her hips glaring at me.

"Why can't I?" Did she dare just ask that?

"Because it's not safe." I said. "End of story."

"No not end of story," She pushed.

"Fine would you like me to read you about the case that I just got?" Vanessa's eyes went wide as I reached for the case.

"No!" She shouted. I knew Vanessa hated hearing about my work but if it was the only way to get my point across then so be it. I pulled the case into my lap and reopened the cover.

"Mom no!" She shouted again trying to cover her ear. Again I ignored her.

"Amelia Rollins, 17 year old girl…" I started.

"Mom!"

"Taken on January 16th 2009," Her eyes began to water.

"Mommy." She pleaded. At her words I wanted to stop but I knew I had to keep going to get her to understand why I was so protective.

"Found dead on September 21st 2011, was raped and beaten to death." I finished. When I closed the folder and threw it on my desk I finally looked to Vanessa. Her hands were balled up in fists by her waist and her face was all scrunched up.

"Baby," I sighed reached out for her.

"No." She growled and pushed passed me and walked out of my office room. Sighing I put my head on my hands. I could hear Vanessa slam her door to her room. I hated to frustrate her let alone make her mad at me, but I cared about her safety more. I needed to get my point across to my young daughter that the world is a bad place. She was lucky to have a mother who knew what was going on in the world but she never saw it that way. I stood up and walked out of my office. I locked the door and stood for a moment listening to my daughter's soft voice in her room. I walked to the door and leaned close to it listening in.

"No my mom won't let me, I told you she wouldn't." Vanessa said softly. I closed my eyes feeling guilty but then when I pictured her father's face I knew what I was doing was right. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and started to heat up some macaroni and cheese for dinner. Just then the phone rang as soon as I turned on the microwave. I picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" I smiled to myself.

"HI Jasper," I said to my partner. Jasper and I worked closely together as lawyers. He would come to me with cases asking if I would take them, and then the ones that I wouldn't take he would take.

"Did you get the case that I sent for you about the 17 year old girl?" He asked.

"Yes, I just got it, I read it over and decided to take it." I told him.

"I wasn't sure if it would be too relatable or something with Vanessa but if you are sure…" he trailed off.

"I can do it Jaz, thank you though." I said.

"It's what I'm here for." He joked. I rolled my eyes smiling. Vanessa walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Dinner will be ready soon." I whispered to her.

"Cool." She pushed past me towards the living room.

"Sorry," I sighed into the phone.

"Well she seems like the sun today." He laughed at his own joke.

"Oh yeah just a ball of sunshine." I said sarcastically.

"Party?" He asked.

"No this time she wanted to walk through Seattle alone with some friends." I said rubbing my forehead.

"She's fourteen…"

"That's what I said."

"Bella we both know she could be twenty and you still wouldn't let her." Jasper chuckled. "You're so overprotective."

"So?" I asked.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Jasper said quickly.

"She's my baby Jaz, I can't let anything happen to her, she's my everything. She's all I have." I sighed jumping slightly when the microwave went off. I pulled out the macaroni and cheese and started to pour it into bowls.

"I know Bells, I know." Jasper said softly. "And your all she has, so don't worry because I know you are, she will come around, give her time." He said.

"Thanks Jasper." I said licking my fingers. "I'll talk to you later, I have to get to my daughter." I smiled at the thought of her. Even if she was mad at me I still loved her. I would always love her.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said and then the phone clicked. I placed it back on the holder and carried the two bowls into the living room. Vanessa way lying on her back on the ground watching the T.V. intently. I placed the bowls on the ground and sat down beside her. She didn't turn to look at me. I poked her belly with my index finger and she squirmed a little.

"What?" She asked annoyed. She finally turned to look at me. She raised her eyebrows.

"I love you." I said feeling a smile play at the corner of my lips. She sighed.

"Love you too."

"I wish that you meant that." I said sadly. She shot up and looked me square in the eyes.

"But I do." She said quickly.

"You sure don't seem it." I said shrugging. Damn I was good. Vanessa crawled over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"But I do love you, a lot mommy." She said.

"Really?" I asked. I knew I was pushing my luck but if I got this far why not go more?

"Really!"She said kissing my cheek. I finally gave in and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. I peppered her face with kisses.

"Okay ew mom." She pushed me away. I pulled back smiling. I reached out to stroke her cheek.

"You haven't called me mommy in forever." I said. My heart was bursting in my chest.

"I know." She shrugged. "I kind of grew out of it." I breathed in sadly.

"Well I haven't grown out of my pet names for you." I said kissing her hair. She rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I know." She said shaking her head.

"Oh baby." I said shaking my head jokingly.

"There you go." She said throwing her hand in the air. "That's your favorite pet name." She said.

"Your right." I chuckled handing her the bowl of macaroni and cheese. She started shoving the food down her throat. Vanessa and I sat there together watching some old movies that she used to love when she was a baby.

"I'm tired." She moaned when the clock hit nine. She stood up stretching. I watched her still lying on the couch.

"Go to bed." I said.

"I am." She said back. She walked over to me and kissed my head. "Night mom." She said yawing. I poked her nose laughing softly.

"Night Vanessa." I watched her run up to her room and then I closed my eyes turning off the T.V. Maybe things were going to be okay.

*Vanessa's POV*

I waited till the clock hit eleven. When the two ones and two zeros flashed in red next to my bed I threw off my covers. I walked over to my window and pushed it open as quietly as I could. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I also knew that if I didn't do things like these my mom would never let me be free. I would be that sheltered college kid. I needed to live a little. Like come on. It was a good thing there's a tree right next to my window, it is used to my benefit. I climbed out onto the branch after stuffing more pillows under the covers of my bed to make it seem like I was still there. I dropped to the ground and took off running into the night. I was meeting my friends at the coffee shop a mile away from my house.

"Vanessa!" I heard Sarah scream as I made my way to the shop. My legs were throbbing from running so quickly.

"Hey guys." I said as I approached them. It was pitch black out, not many people were walking around.

"Hey." Dylan said wrapping his arms around my waist. Dylan is my boyfriend that my mother has yet to find out about. I don't see a problem with it, but she would, so I am waiting for the right time to break the news to her.

"You guys ready?" Austin asked as he held hands with Sarah. We walked through the streets of Seattle, pointing out different things in shops that we liked.

"That dress would be so cute on you Ness!" Sarah said pointing to a little piece of fabric hanging from a hanger.

"Oh yeah…" I said cocking my head to the side trying to figure out how that was considered a dress.

"Guys come on this way!" Austin said with Dylan. They began to walk down one of the dark alley ways.

"I don't think we should go down there." I said suddenly regretting doing this.

"Oh come on." Sarah pushed grabbing my arm pulling me after them.

"No, we really shouldn't." I said but I was being pulled into the darkness. I walked trying to see the end.

"Sarah?" I asked knowing that she had run to catch up with the other two. I didn't know where they were.

"Are you lost?" A deep voice said. I felt myself gulp into the silence that followed.

"I asked you a question." His voice was getting more aggressive.

"No, I'm not." I said trying to sound confident.

"Don't lie to me." I felt something grab my ar. It was squeezing my arm tightly in its clutches.

"No please! Sarah! Dylan!" I screamed but then his hand was around my throat suffocating me.

"S..t..o..p." I tried to get out as I was losing air.

"You came down the wrong rode sweetheart," His sickening voice said. I tried to keep my eyes opened but I was thrown onto the cobble stone wall that was the last store we walked by. My head felt heavy and I was suddenly falling towards the ground. There were lights everywhere, police sirens.

"Hey honey are you okay?" A voice asked. I tried to keep my eyes opened to see who was talking to me. "Stay away, listen to my voice, I need you to stay away." She said quickly. I felt pressure on my head.

"I-I can't I'm sorry." I felt my eyes drooping and then they shut sucking me into darkness.


End file.
